Shizuo's Little Girl
by Fukuro-san
Summary: Shizuo's fifteen year old daughter, Reiko means the entire world to him.
1. The Present

"D-Dad?" The voice of a fifteen year old girl stuttered timidly as she walked into their apartment. It was one in the morning, Shizuo was up the entire night. He was worried sick for his little girl being out alone in the dark. Ikebukuro wasn't the safest…especially at this hour.

He walked out his bedroom to stare at her tear stained face. Instead of getting ready to scold her harshly, he pulled her tightly into his arms. "Rei, what happened? I was so worried sick about you and I even searched the entire city. You never came home this late before, sweetheart." Shizuo sighed heavily and Rei sat on the couch her knees folded into her chest.

"I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise not to get angry." She said staring at the floor.

"It's kind of hard not to. I swore to protect you ever since your mother left you in my care."

"I know dad and I appreciate you being the one who raised me. Now back to what I was saying, it's a long story so prepare yourself for this."

Shizuo leaned over the table with a cup of warm milk and set it front of her. "Go on. I'll try not to freak out."

Rei sucked in a huge breath and started to explain everything. She began by telling him she was supposed to hang out with some friends after school. It turned out the directions they gave her was a prank. She ended up at stranger's house only to be kicked out. Shizuo stood up carrying one of the chairs effortlessly on to his back.

"Where do they live?!" He demanded and Rei shot up crossing her arms.

"Daddy! Stop it! I'm not even done yet!"

Shizuo sat the chair back down. He muttered under his breath how much he wanted to beat up those brats. She continued the story telling him how she ended up in the part of the city she wasn't familiar with. Rei admitted that she was frightened and that she was about to call him. Unfortunately her so called "friends" must have stolen the cellphone from her. She felt incredibly lucky running into Celty and she offered to give her a lift back home. All seemed well, but then.

"A bunch of cops started chasing us down the highway for quite some time. Celty didn't want me in any danger, so I was dropped off in a nearby alley way. I finally got some real directions and thought I was heading home. Then I was dragged away by a stupid colour gang…they wouldn't shut up about the dollars…whatever that is. But then a very unusual man popped by already knowing my name…and his…name was…"

When Rei hesitated Shizuo only hoped for the worst. He sat at the edge of his seat, as if watching a horror film and the killer was about to pop out of the screen. Memorizing her habits, he knew constant lip biting meant she was afraid to tell him the rest. Even when she crossed her legs twice.

"Sweetie, who is it-"

"Izaya Orihara…"

"WHAT!?"

"I know you hate him, dad. But he didn't do anything cruel to me. He protected me from those thugs and brought me to our building. Izaya told me he couldn't escort me to the door because of how you felt about him. However that doesn't mean I trust him completely. I just wanted to be home with you…" Rei sniffled at the last sentence, being through a lot within that one day. Shizuo sprang up from the chair, hugging her to his chest and pecked her on the cheek. "It doesn't matter how old you get, Rei. You'll always be my little princess…oh and another thing. There's dinner in the fridge, you can heat that up if you're hungry."

Rei nodded, standing up and headed into the kitchen. Shizuo sat there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Izaya didn't try to torture her. After all she was his kid. She didn't acquire his strength which was something he was relieved about. All he wanted was for his daughter to live a happy life and he ensured her that he would make it possible. Ever since he held that tiny pink baby in his arms, he wondered if she would grow up hating him. But all that worry was for nothing. Rei wasn't embarrassed of Shizuo and was proud to call him her father. Shizuo was proud to call her his daughter. They shared similar features and had a little of her mother's but defiantly had her father's eyes and his quick temper. She dyed half of her hair blonde to warn everyone not to try and attack her. She took the Hewajima title very seriously.

Rei devoured on a bowl of spicy tofu stir-fry she reheated in the microwave. She licked her chopsticks conquering the meal in a matter of seconds. After she washed her portion of dishes, she walked into the living room. Her father was snuggled up into the couch. She threw a blanket over his body and curled up next to him with a smile on her face. Rei felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world to have a father who cared very much for her. "Mmm…Rei…?" He mumbled, opening an eye to his little girl curled up into his chest. She instantly fell asleep tugging on to his sleeve. Shizuo pet back her hair softly humming a lullaby. The one he sang to her ever since she was a baby. It was the only thing that soothed her to sleep and stopped her crying. Hearing her father's gentle singing voice caused her to smile in her deep slumber.

* * *

…

"So, you're the ones that messed with my daughter right?!" Shizuo smirked deviously as he ripped out the school bench. The trio of boys simply panicked, dropping to the ground. They begged, praying to live another day. Rei was currently watching this from the top floor during her science class with . Her teacher tired calming don't all the rowdy students excited by something happening around their school. All her classmates crowded around her.

"Your dad is totally awesome like _Goku_!"

"No way he's like _one punch man_!"

"Kind of scary…don't you think, Rei-chan?"

"He's going to pound them into dust. I got to see this!"

Rei grumbled silently under her breath and exited the classroom. She didn't want her father to start flinging things toward the helpless boys. Once she was outside she stood in front of them in a protective manner. "Dad! Please leave them alone! I know what they did was wrong but don't hurt them." She begged clasping her hands together hopefully. Shizuo's eyes softened putting down the bench back down.

"Nice save, Hewajima-chan. We never thought you'd ever pick our side over that monster's." Rei felt her blood boil thinking of the horrible nickname. Every passing stranger would use it to describe him. She turned around to face him, snapping her pencil in half. It really pissed her off. She couldn't stand hearing it anymore. It always wondered if it ever hurt him whenever he heard that insult. "You don't even know him like I do! Don't ever call him that…ever…AGAIN!" The normally calm and timid Rei Hewajima disappeared for the time being. Without realizing it she lifted up the bench, hurling it into the air and it landed an inch away from the boys.

Shizuo's jaw dropped, his cigarette falling out of his mouth. He was not aware that she had developed his power. Rei breathed tiredly, finally breaking out of her shell. Shizuo glared at the boys as the scurried away from them as far as they could go. She shook staring at her hands in astonishment. There weren't any signs of her acquiring his strength. Rei was truly his daughter and even if he wished for her not to go through what he did, at least he would be there for her. He was going to give her the guidance he could have needed at her age. She was truly his child.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I turned out this way, you probably didn't want me for a daughter." Rei tightened her fists with small tears running down her eyes. He knelt down in front of her, wiping her tears away with this thumbs. "No, babygirl…I'll always love you and I'll help you through it. You're going to be just fine." This side of Shizuo that rarely anyone had seen was be shown to the students of Raira academy. He didn't bother to look up and focused on the one thing that mattered the most. His precious little girl.

-FIN-


	2. Baby Days

-Past-

Shizuo's POV

Reiko was seven months old and started crawling around. She was even too fast for me to keep up with her. Baby proofing the apartment was difficult enough and keeping a gate near places I didn't want her entering. Reiko was drooling more than usual and started biting everything in sight. The fussiness and the constant whining is what caused me to call my mom. Something was wrong.

"Mom? Rei's acting up and I don't know what's going on. She's fussier than usual and started nibbling on everything she lays her hand on…" Rei bit my finger without warning. Although it didn't hurt, I was still surprised. "Don't bite daddy, princess." I covered my hand over the speaker and my mom chuckled, hearing what I said. "Shizuo, dear she's teething. Her teeth are starting to grow in. Have her chew on something like a cold washcloth or a toy…mind the small pieces, she could choke!" I panicked nearly dropping my cell phone and checked all of her toys, sighing in relief. She seemed pleased when I handed her a rattle. It was a squishy soft texture that was safe for her to chew on. It brought a warm smile to my face knowing my little girl was going to be okay.

"Thank you, mom. You've helped me out a lot. I never thought I could handle being a single parent." I sighed heavily, tears in the corner of my eyes. Without my mom around I would've been wasting more time at the library. "I felt the same way, my dear boy. But you and your brother turned out wonderful. I'm sure my granddaughter will too."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I got work today, babygirl so Shinra and Celty will be taking care of you for the day." I talked to her as if she could understand every word but I knew she recognized those names. She had this cute smile on her face that caused me to pepper her face with kisses. I was left a little devastated by Shinra's voice mail telling me he wasn't able to watch her because of his job. Celty was busy herself with multiple transporter jobs. Kasuka was frequently on set and I wouldn't dump Rei on Kyohei or his gang. There was only one person I could think of that was left. Izaya. As much as I wanted to kill him he's not one to harm a child…so I hoped. I was quickly reconsidering it. I didn't know if Rei would end up hurt. I was panicking inside but my little girl placed her tiny hand on my finger. She was babbling about as if trying to tell me "It's going to be okay, daddy." And my heart swelled up in warmth, giving me the courage to call the bastard.

"Hello? ~" His cheerful tone was immediately pissing me off.

"Hi…Izaya…"

"Shizu-chan, what a surprise! Did you miss me?"

"No, shut up. I need you to do me a favour."

"And you picked me? I am certainty flattered."

"You weren't my first choice, flea. Listen up. I need to go to work today and I want you watch Rei for me."

"Is that a kitten or a puppy? There are animal daycares you-"

"I have a daughter…a human child."

There was silence on the other end of the receiver. I was about to throw my cell out the window but I needed it communicate particular people. And I didn't want to frighten Rei. It went on for about five minutes.

"Shizu-chan knocked up a lady and is now taking care of the child?! Ahahaha! I never thought I'd ever hear such a thing in my life."

"Flea, I'm serious…please watch her for me. I have a bag with all of her things."

"Can't your girlfriend do it?"

"She isn't around, dumbass. Don't you think I would've thought of that already?"

"Fine…bring her here. I promise to keep her safe. But if I have to offer her as a human sacrifice I cannot refuse the overlord."

"IZAYAAAAAA!"

Rei trembled with widened eyes at my extremely loud tone and started wailing. "Shhhh…babygirl. It's okay. Daddy shouldn't have scared you like that." I pat her back comfortingly and forgot that Izaya was probably listening in on us. He didn't make any ill-mannered comments or anything, he just stayed quiet. Finally, she calmed down after I gave her the soother to suck on.

"Shizu-chan, you have such good motherly instincts." Izaya softly spoke on the other end. I could almost sense a warm smile on his lips but I'm really just imaging things. I would never take the title of mother as an insult. Being a parent is the hardest job in the world and you would never truly understand until you start raising a child yourself. "Yeah, yeah. I will be there within a half an hour. Be ready." I warned him harshly and hung up the phone.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Once I arrived at the flea's penthouse, I rang his doorbell. Rei was sound asleep, snug in my arms and I was afraid once I left her with Izaya she would start crying for me. She's done it with Shinra but abnormally calm with Celty. I wasn't sure how it was going to be with the flea. It was so hard to get her to sleep like this since she always insisted on exploring every inch of apartment. The door swung open to my surprise was the flea in a bathrobe. "Shizu-chan, welcome…and this is Rei-chan? She's so cute even if she looks like the brute." He carefully took her into his arms rubbing my baby girl's back and I was surprised that he knew what he was doing.

"How did you-" I began and the flea chuckled quietly.

"I was the one babysitting my annoying sisters at this age. Rei will be safe with me, I was kidding earlier."

He had a warm smile on his face that I imagined earlier and I tried to shake off. It felt weird to think of him in that way. A person who was gentle with children didn't sound like Izaya at all. But here he was holding my little girl gently in his arms. "She's so well behaved. I'm not used to this. What time will you be by to pick her up?" He asked petting her light brown hair back. "Five in the evening sometimes four thirty. Oh and there's a list of things I carefully put together of her daily routine and things you should watch out for." I leaned in placing a soft kiss on her little forehead.

Right when I did that her eyes shot open and she started whining. "Don't cry, little one. I'll be back." It was getting hard for me to leave her alone with Izaya. But I really didn't have a choice. By the time I closed the door, she started crying loudly for me. My heart sank deeply hearing her cry and I sighed in relief hearing the flea trying to comfort her. Maybe…she really was in good hands.

"Like daughter like father, except you're a lot smarter than that protozoan. I bet that side of you is from your runaway mother." Izaya teased me with his signature smirk.


End file.
